Through my eyes
by Badwolfxx
Summary: A series of takes on scenes from the book from other peoples point of view. Mauraders and harrys era, mabye some future generation. There may be slash in later chapters. Rated T just in case.
1. Remus Lupin: James son

Remus Lupin sat snoozing in the compartment. A thousand things going through his mind, yet none he could place.

He peeked through his eyelids as the door creaked open and in approached a girl with bushy hair, a red headed boy, and finally another young boy with jet black hair, and round glasses. A lightning scar peeked through his fringe.

This must be Harry Potter, James son!

Remus hadn't seen him since he was just a little baby, about a week before that fateful day 13 years ago.

He looked just like James, but with lily's eyes. He laughed inside as he remembered James's desperate struggle to win over the beautiful lily Evans.

They obviously thought he was asleep; so he kept his eyes shut and listened to their conversation. Harry and the other boy reminded him of James and Sirius. They laughed and joked and messed around, while the girl tried to tell them off but ended up laughing at them anyway. Kind of like him at that age.

About halfway through the journey another boy came in, Remus sensed this as a threat and stirred, but decided not to interfere. After listening to their conversation he worked out that the boy who had just arrived was called Malfoy. Obviously Lucius's son then. He seemed to be their enemy, just like Snape was at their age. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Snape again, yet he longed to, as he was his only link to the memories of his schooldays. Snape was the only one who knew his secret, besides Dumbledore and McGonagall. And Snape knew about Sirius. How Remus longed to see Sirius. He was worried about him, how long could he hide for.

The train suddenly blacked out, tearing Remus from his thoughts.

_A/N: Please review. Also give me ideas of which scene I can use next ._


	2. Ron Weasley: Walking away

I want to turn back so bad. But my feet keep walking. I know it's my stupid pride and my hunger leading me away, but my hearts not strong enough to change my senses.

I know I love them both. Harry has been the best friend a guy could ask for, he's practically a brother. I admire him for being so brave. It sounds stupid but I do. He hardly ever gets all serious and moody, even though he's lost so much. And now he's lost me. Or I've lost him.

And Hermione, she's done nothing wrong. She doesn't know how much she means to me. That im in love with her. I used to think we were just friends and the love I felt for her was like a sister, but I know its different. I want to protect her, but im also attracted to her. This year we've become closer, we've never kissed, but some nights at the burrow, I would find her on the swinging garden chair and we'd cuddle up together, and in the dark of the tent, her hand would reach out and grasp mine. I dared to even hope she could love me.

But I've lost that now, I've let my friends down. The two people I care about most in the whole world are alone.

Im so fucking stupid sometimes I hate myself.


	3. Hermione Grainger: An unexpected invite

Hermione Grainger sat on the side of the lake, Hogwarts: a history perched on her lap. She was reading up about the roles of house elves in hogwarts.

She was rudely interrupted from her thoughts by the loud giggles of teenage girls.

Hermione sighed. That would mean Victor Krum was here. Sure enough, when she looked up there he was doing single-handed press ups on a soft patch of grass about 5 metres away.

She had no idea why he chose to exercise down here, where she had been coming to read for 4 years. It was practically the only tranquil place in the whole grounds.

She rolled her eyes at the giggling girls watching him and got back to her book.

Next thing she knew a shadow crossed the page and Victor Krum was standing in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hermyone. I think you very beautiful and will you go to dance with me?"

Hermione was stunned. This was the last thing she expected. Victor Krum thought she was beautiful?!? Should she say yes? He was very fit, and all the girls in both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons had their eye on him. But she'd been, well, it was stupid to think, but she'd been hoping that Ron would ask her.

On seconds thoughts, he would only ask her as a last resort, and maybe if he saw her and Victor together he might have second thoughts about them being just friends.

She looked up gain.

"Yes thankyou" she said.

A huge smile spread of his face, and Hermione felt guilty she was only using him to get to Ron.

But then again, thought Hermione, alls fair in love and war.

_A/N: This was a suggestion from __MatoakaWilde, I wouldn't have thought of it normally as I love Ron/Hermione but I had fun twisting it. Please review and give me more chapter suggestions. Thanks to MatoakaWilde for the feedback it was much appreciated. _


	4. Severus Snape: A welcome Stag

Snape walked down the passageway, surprisingly calm. He knew his fate and was well prepared. In a way he was proud of himself. Dumbledore trusted him, and Snape had done the right thing. He part forgave himself for his years as a death eater.

A sense of humour overcame him. He fooled the Dark Lord. Not Bellatrix, or Potter, or even Dumbledore had managed that. But Voldemort still believed that Snape was his. He wasn't afraid to say the name now. To him Voldemort was not the strongest anymore; it was he Severus Snape, the Half Blood Prince.

He sat in the shrieking shack waiting for Harry, and he suddenly realised something he should have realised long ago. He was waiting for Harry Potter. Not James Potter. They were not the same person. Harry Potter had not bullied him at school, he had not hung him upside down in the air, and he had not once called him snivellus.

But he was something more. He was Lily's son, son of the only woman he had ever loved, and he wouldn't let her down. Also he knew how he had once admired James, wished he were part of their group. How much fun they must have had coming here on full moon, he thought, as he gazed at a ripped chair.

Suddenly a creature appeared. At first he thought it was Harry's patronus, but then he realised it wasn't. It was the ghost of prongs. The gallant stag roamed around the room for a minute, looking at the broken chairs, the paw prints and the ripped furniture. He stopped in front of Snape and looked at him. Then suddenly it nuzzled him.

Snape put his hand out to stroke it. It felt warm and real. The stag licked his face and cantered off looking back once more with a sort of grin on his face.

He was going to die. But he had never been happier.

A smile spread across his face, the first true smile since his days with lily as youngsters. It brightened his eyes and creased up his forehead.

He chuckled to himself. "I am going to die, but I am quite at my leisure" and chuckled some more.

_A/N: Im not sure about this one, so review . _


	5. Neville Longbottom: I hope you dance

Neville pulled out the box from under his bead, and opened the lid. In it sat his dancing shoes. Neville loved to dance. As a boy he had taken lessons, his gran insisted he learned to dance, as she had been a prima ballerina in her young days.

But when he got to hogwarts he stopped, until the Yule ball.

Dancing again. It felt so wonderful, so magic.

Only problem was, he had no partner. Who would go with him? He wanted to ask Gabrielle Delecour. But he didn't dare, not after what happened to Ron. But Gabrielle, she was so graceful, so agile, she had a dancers body.

Then as Ginny walked in the portrait hole Fred stuck out a leg to try and trip her up. She stumbled but then leapt over his leg landing one- two, simply and graceful.

Neville was extremely surprised. Ginny moved like a dancer.

"Ginny" he went over to her. " Will you go to the ball with me?"

Ginny looked at him. Suddenly she smiled.

"Yes Neville, thank you!"

Now Neville had reason to dance, all night he practised, when the others had gone to bed. He waltzed, spinned and leaped to his hearts content. He had never been so excited at hogwarts.


	6. Nymphadora Tonks: When you smile

Tonks watched Remus as he chatted to Harry, occasionally smiling and laughing. She had never felt more certain she was in love, yet she was never more uncertain that her love was returned.

She suspected very much that Remus and Sirius had had a 'thing' one time, but never dared ask. Not because she was shy, but because she didn't wan to know.

And she didn't want to be a replacement.

Suddenly Remus looked up, and there eyes met. He smiled at her.

Her heart fluttered and she tried to look away, instead catching the eye of Molly, who raised her eyebrows in a you-two-are –prefect-for-each-other way.

Tonks couldn't stop herself from blushing, so she went outside, and sat down on a garden swing in the burrows vast backyard.

A few minutes later Remus came outside.

"Hey. Molly said you might have something you wanted to say to me. She seemed to think it was urgent." He smiled.

Tonks blushed even more.

"err no." She was glad it was dark outside so Remus could not see her now deep red face.

"Well if you ever need to talk im always here." He smiled and went back inside.

As tonks watched him walk away she smiled. Was their a potion that made dreams come true?


	7. Hermione& Ron:A chat about recent events

Hermione and Ron watched from the steps at the entrance to the castle, as Harry and Ginny walked into the distance by the lake, her hair reflecting the sunlight.

Hermione noticed Ron staring at them in confusion.

" Does it bother you?" She asked.

"What?" Hermione's question had seemed to jerk Ron out of his thoughts.

"That Harry and Ginny are together."

Ron looked at her. There was a silence until he looked back at Harry and Ginny, who were now dots on the far side of the lake.

"No. I want them to be happy. It might take some getting used to though"

Hermione smiled. " I can imagine"

" I bet you guessed it would" Ron stated as he turned to look at Hermione again.

"Well yeah, Ginny often talked about it with me."

"Why didn't she talk to me" Ron frowned.

"Seriously, Ron, no matter how close you are or how much you love them you never talk to your brother about guys you like, you wouldn't tell Fred and George would you"

" I suppose not. But then who do you tell?"

"Your Best Friends."

"Hermione-" But Ron was interrupted by Neville and Luna.

Hermione turned and smiled at them. " We were just talking about Harry and Ginny."

"Ohhh I think its wonderful" Luna smiled.

"yeahhh and about time." Neville put in.

Ron suddenly smiled, " I think we should give them a bit of a surprise"

He picked up a pile of freshly cut grass and charged towards Harry and Ginny, showering them with the sweet smelling plant. Hermione , Luna and Neville all did the same.

Half an hour later they all sat under the big oak tree, covered in grass and with massive smiles on their faces.

And they were glad , that among the chaos, there would always be smiles.

A/N: I need more ideas for short scenes to write about. Also read my story born to dance, cos I need encouragement on it. Also whenever I write about Luna , I imagine cassie of skins.


	8. Ron Weasley: Shakespeare

Ron lay in bed, covers pulled up tightly around him

Ron lay in bed, covers pulled up tightly around him.

He knew he'd been a dick.

And he shouldn't have ruined Hermione's big night.

He couldn't help it though; did she get how long it took him to pluck up the courage to ask her?

He thought that maybe he could have asked her more poetically.

But he wasn't Shakespeare. He didn't have a way with words.

Shakespeare was right though; "All that glisters is not gold."

Ron sat up in bed, "Harry?"

"Yeahhh", Harry answered sleepily.

"How do you know if you're in love"

"I don't know Ron, just go back to sleep"

"Not until I get an answer"

"When you start quoting Shakespeare, goodnight"

Ron pulled the covers over him and with a worried look on his face blew out the light.

"Shit" were his last words as his eyes closed.

_A/N: This one was kind of short, but thankyou to cullencrazy for the idea!_

_Any one has any other short scenes I can write about tell me, I fancy doing some marauders scenes. _

_And I watched the doctor who episode the Shakespeare code last night and I felt like writing this. _

_Not my best I know…but please review. _


	9. Hermione grainger: teenage witch

"Sabrina: Having magic and being a witch is great and all, but I can't live without seeing my mother

"_**Sabrina**__: Having magic and being a witch is great and all, but I can't live without seeing my mother."_

Before I sort out anything else, there is something so important I have to do.

My Parents need to remember me.

Ive now learned how important family is.

Harry's parents died saving him, the weasleys did everything to fight for their kids, and Remus and Tonks died just so baby Teddy could live in a better world.

So now im going to take the memory charm of my parents.

Pushing open the door, im scared what im going to find but as soon as I step in mum comes flying at me shrieking "Hermione".

So it turns out the memory charm didn't work, blood is thicker than water.

And in the end Dumbledore was right, love conquers all.

And talking of love, I think I better introduce Ron to my parents.

A/N: This was inspired by Sabrina the teenage witch. I use loads of movie and TV quotes in fanfiction. Theres one a few chapters back from pride and predjudice, a ronan keating song title and noww Sabrina .

_Please review _


	10. Draco Malfoy: focusing on a kodak moment

A silent glistening tear rolled down Draco Malfoy's face

A silent glistening tear rolled down Draco Malfoy's face.

Everyone turned to look at the bride as she begun to walk the isle.

But Draco looked at the groom, at his shining eyes, the image of pure, true love captured in a blink.

And that look broke Draco's heart.

How tragic it was to watch the only person you have ever loved marry another.

He wished Harry would take his eyes of Ginny for one moment, and notice him, standing in the shadows.

And then they kissed and it was like all his fears and regrets had exploded inside of him.

Later when the bride and groom took to the dance floor for the first dance, Draco watched Harry's eyes light up and his smile melted Draco's heart.

He would always love Harry Potter, and so long as he could gaze upon his beautiful face, he would be able to live.

And as he walked of into the sunset alone, he thought,

"There are some things that are worth getting your heart broken for"

A/N: I saw 27 dresses a few days ago, which inspired this. Also the last line is of a doctor who episode called school reunion. I just thought it was cute. I also haven't wrote Draco before in this collection so I thought I would. Review please.


	11. Lily Potter: Nightmares

Lily Potter sat up in bed suddenly, when her dad came rushing in

Lily Potter sat up in bed suddenly, when her dad came rushing in.

"Lily, everything alright, I heard you scream?"

"I had a nightmare."

Her dad sat down on the side of her bed.

"What was it about?"

Lily blushed.

"Lord Voldemort" She said shyly.

Her dad smiled.

"He's gone, I promise, it was just a nightmare." He stroked her head as she lay back down, " everyone has nightmares, even lord Voldemort had nightmares."

Lily closed her eyes.

He crept slowly to the door of her room.

As he opened it a crack of light illuminated lily's face.

"Dad, what did Lord Voldemort have nightmares about?"

"Me" He replied and they both grinned.


End file.
